Let The Light In
by Shanii21
Summary: A one/shot centered on James and Lily on a lazy morning, on the run from Voldemort. Lily, a mess and James, trying to comfort her in his own Potter way, when she gives him the news of his life. Read and Review Please!


**A/N: ** Hel-lo fanfiction! How you doin? ;) So I know, I've been MIA this year, but I had my IGCSE's and Oh My Lord, were they awful! Anyhow, glad that's over and done with! I've missed fanfiction so much!

Basically, this piece is something I wrote last year actually - one of my first of this couple - and I dug it up this summer, edited it, edited it some more, sent it to two betas but, they left me hanging (granted one of them did have a legit reason (his sister's getting married!) but DesaraSoleil, honey, you are so D.E.A.D.). Anyways, it is un-beta'd and I've given it my all, but if there are any little things here and there, let me know please!

_Also, a big, big thank you to **viria13** for letting me use one of her pieces as my cover for this fanfic. Everyone, please please check out her deviations on deviantart, she is truly spectacular, especially when it comes to Harry Potter! _

**Disclaimer**: Piss off. I don't own anything. But HOW AMAZING WAS THE LAST MOVIE? I'm not too happy about the ending though. They didn't show Teddy and Victoire! Losers pfft -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Let The Light In<strong>

She lay there, on her side, her hands hovering slightly near her stomach. Her soft, luscious locks, not red, but _auburn_, had escaped its ponytail and lay on the cream Egyptian cotton sheets, fanning out everywhere. Despite the shut windows, the humid atmosphere and itching night, she was cold. So very cold. Goosebumps lined her thighs and she glanced at the pink silk shorts Alice had given her.

_Oh Alice_.. What she would do just to see Ali again..to see Sirius, Remus, Frank, Peter.. even Severus.

A loose tear slid down her porcelain skin, so carefree and excited. She brushed it away, perhaps a bit too harshly, and felt her heart break as she realized she was falling apart into thousands of millions of pieces.

And as fine as that was, which it really wasn't, she couldn't afford to fall apart. Not now, and not ever. They all needed her to take care of them, to maintain the peace, to think rationally, to bond them in ways that could never be broken, to stay strong, determined, and hopeful. _He_ needed her. Both of them needed her. She was at a loss. There was absolutely nothing she could do.

Well there was _that_, but really she couldn't do that. She just wasn't the type.

She scoffed heavyheartedly. The type? There's a type of women who do 'that'?

Then better yet what 'type' would she be classified under? A witch. A brilliant, beautiful, brave witch. A wife. A sister. A friend. And soon ... something more,** if**, _of course_, all her worst fears didn't come true.

Breaking away from her little world, she heard his footsteps grow louder. He was whistling some tune or the other, smiling slightly. His tone, his voice, his manner always changed when he smiled. That was one of the first things she noticed about him. That, secured her hope and faith in him, and made her heart ache and pain and cry for the day that his smile- his real smile - wouldn't become yet another rarity in this big, bad world.

Still turned on her side, she didn't see him come through the connecting door. Rather, she felt him pounce on the bed and bury his head in her neck. A whiff of his passion fruited blend of kiwi, frangipanis and chamomile hair made her insides churn and heart beat quicken.

Oh Merlin, she really did love this boy too much …!

"Lily-flower, you're sullen. Don't try to deny it. You're sullen and you're in this dark world right now, but I have some news for you, sweetheart." He nuzzled her neck softly and pushed away an interfering strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"You and me both James," Her voice was barely a whisper and this scared them both to wit's end.

"Aah I see. Well, how about I go first then?" When she made no inclination of protest, he carried on.

"See, in that dark little world of yours, where petunias wilt and lilies wither, where dark magic and gloom is really all that's there, you fail to see that little thing in the corner."

"You?" She asked, the tiny corners of her mouth lifting slightly

"Well isn't my lily-flower smart?" He grinned. "Yes Lil, me. Handsome, Charming, Intelligent, Sophisticated me. I'm there in the corner, but you refuse to see me. I'm bringing you some light, Lil. Just look in the corner for me, and you'll see a glimmer of sparkle. You'll find me there. You'll **always** find me there." His face turned grave and she gazed at him in awe, unable to tear herself away from his fiercely determined, promising eyes.

A lump formed in her throat and she felt her eyes well up till she could hold it in no longer and the dam broke. Before she knew it, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and showing no signs of stopping.

James lay by her side and turned her body around so that she was soaking his shirt and leaning into his body. He held her in his arms and comforted her, saying all sorts of soothing, lovely things, rubbing her back here and there. He would wait until her sobs had died down and when she was ready, he would listen and help her overcome whatever it was that was troubling her. Because really, what use was he, if he didn't fulfill each and every one of his vows and promises that he'd made?

Soon enough, when the interval between her sobs grew excessively and her body stopped shaking and her eyes stopped leaking huge, fat tears, he kissed her hair and smoothed it down.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your shirt." Her eyes welled up and he quickly kissed them away. Seeing his Lil' so sad and so lost pained him.

"It's fine. You could probably fix it without saying the spell." He chuckled, and to his relief, she smiled along with him. She didn't speak after that and as much as he loved holding her in his arms, he couldn't let it go. She wasn't his Lily. She wasn't the brave, gorgeous, intelligent woman he fell in love with all those years ago. She wasn't okay. He **had** to make her okay.

"I see the light James, I do. But occupying that corner isn't just you." She gulped, feeling a sudden wave of fear empower her.

It's now or never. Sitting up to face him, she bit her lip and blinked away more tears.

"You're standing there, with a little white bundle in your arms. James, you're standing there with... our baby. I-I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed in a tiny voice, not letting her eyes leave his.

She could see the wave of emotions transcend upon him: his face transformed from shock, to surprise, to fear and to worry, until a big smile finally etched itself, dominating said face. He exclaimed out loud, screaming out her name and how much he loved her. For a moment there, she almost thought he would start jumping on their queen sized bed, much like an excited 5 year old boy.

But James suddenly stopped mid-celebration as a negative thought invaded his brain. He looked at his love, his infectious smile slowly receding. "Wait, you don't… you don't want... this?" He asked hesitantly, falling on to the bed with crushed hopes and crestfallen look, his brow creased and furrowed.

She felt her heart soar only to fall midway. "Of course I do James! But that's the problem! I want this so much! I want a long life with you and I want so many little children who all look and talk like you… But we can't have it James! Look at us! We're on the run! We're on Voldemort's most wanted and we are being _hunted down_! How can we raise a child in this world? How?"

"By always loving him, by always loving each other, by always being there for each other. So he wants to kill us. Big deal! We're having a baby! A little baby boy or girl who is going to be as good looking as its father and smart as its mother. He's going to be absolutely perfect, just like his amazing mother. We're going to love him until we die, and so much more after that..." He trailed off, searching into her eyes gravely. "And really, if you let him spoil all our fun, then you're really not the woman I thought you were! What happened to young, vibrant, courageous Lily Evans? Is that a grey hair I see?" He teased, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

She fell into his open arms and let her mouth find a way to his, ignoring his teasing. Everything they felt was channeled through that kiss and she felt his love and excitement pumping through her blood, more exhilarating than adrenaline itself. They pulled away (still oblivious to his glasses, a casualty in their passion for each other, that had fallen on the tan carpeted floor) but let their foreheads meet and when he whispered "Just let the light in, babe." there was really only _so much_ she could do from pouncing on him, and really, 'so much' literally meant **'nothing'**.

The next morning, when James got up, he found himself in a messy room with a whole lot of light streaming through the French translucent windows and an auburn haired angel curled up in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Make my day and leave me a review, please? :)


End file.
